


Dragons Live Forever

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Puff the Magic Dragon (Song)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Community: comment_fic, FIx It, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Jackie Paper grew up. <br/>Disclaimer: If I owned absolutely any of this, I'd be a lot more wealthy than I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> If you have no idea what or who Puff the Magic Dragon is, I suggest you immediately go [here](http://youtu.be/Wik2uc69WbU) and watch the video. Actually, you can do that anyway, it'll set the theme for the story.

Jackie Paper grew up. 

Puff expected that, children grew up, so much more quickly than Dragons. Why, a Dragon could live at least ten times as long as any human. He, himself, had outlived knights in armor, with their pointed lances and great horses thundering across the green sward, looking for him. And he'd learned to befriend the innocent, and take care of them, and Jackie was just one of many of the children he'd known throughout his lifetime. It was the best way to keep himself safe. 

But things had changed so much now, and it's harder to keep hidden. Still, if he can continue to make friends with children, then he can stay in this world. 

"This is it, honey, come on." 

The voice caught his ear, and Puff raised his head, watching as a pair of shadows moved into the cave. He recognized the figure of a man, a man who smiled. "Puff." 

Children never came back, but Puff recognized his voice, coming out of the shadows, shaking off some of the dust. Jackie?

"Puff, I'm so glad to see you." He hugged Puff's muzzle, rubbing his cheeks. "Look, I brought someone to meet you." Stepping back, he picked up the child, holding her up so she can see Puff, and Puff can see her. "This is my daughter, Jaki. Jaki, meet my best friend, Puff." 

And now, everything can begin again.


End file.
